


The Unconditional Bloody Few

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bi Polar Gaara, Blood, Canon tendencies, Consider this a warnign for any and all triggers, Countered chaos unleashed, Crime, Crime AU, D. Sasori, Dark, Death, Depression, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaara is insane as ever but in a different way, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Blood and Gore, I've decided to make this incredibly dark and fked up, Insanity, Kinda, Lies, Major character death - Freeform, Non con drug use, None of this is real, Other, Past Attempted Suicide, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Posessive Behavior, Quiet Sakura, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Sakura grows the most in this fic from start to finish, Sasori cares in his own way, Sasori is not a nice guy, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Still an AU Modern, THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF A TRUE STORY, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weaker, Written in individual char pov, black mail, bloody violence turns Sakura on, calm and placid, darker than dark out of char Sasori, doctor abusing his position, don't expect structure from me for this fic, emotional abuse and manipulation, future violence, insanity was never so dull, it will start off slow, just so you know, mental and emotional torture, mental health au, mental illusions, out of char Sasori, then spiral out of control, there is no method, there will be growth, this is Not Canon, uh lots of other stuff, writing will be choppy and depict mood, yet stronger Sakura, you can not blame me you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Gaara and Sakura meet, bond and break out of a mental health institution together.What started out as a one sided conversation in a mental health facility, turned into the beginning of the deadliest crime duo the world has ever known.The instability of the world around us molds us, torments us and feeds that dark desire inside us all.  We all have it.  Some ignore it.  Some embrace it...but some, the twisted deviant few...own it, use it and love it.One such person on their own is...devastatingly detrimental.  Two, together...is diabolically delightful.
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111





	1. Undesirable mitosis...or festering hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slow.
> 
> Trying something out.
> 
> Don't expect too much.
> 
> This starts out relatively slow and peaceful, don't forget to read tags

DAY ONE:

“Why don’t you talk to anyone?”

Sakura looked up from her book to find the redhead that never talked, talking to her.

Sakura looked back down to her book, he must be speaking to someone else.

No one else was around her.

It was only them on this side of the room.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Sakura looked back up from her book and tilted her head to the side.

“If you don’t want to.”

Sakura nodded and looked down at her book.

The redhead sat down on the couch beside her even though there were two recliners and a table with two chairs closer to where he had been standing.

Green eyes watched him over the top of her book and to the side as he continued to look at her, while she pretended to read, ignoring him.

DAY TWO:

“Did you finish that book?”

She looked up to find the same redhead from yesterday looking at her. The same redhead who never spoke to anyone, who had spoken to her for the first time since she had gotten to the ‘Facility’, over ten days ago. The same redhead whom she had felt watching her, off and on, since her arrival.

Sakura didn’t answer him, she looked down at her book, a different book than the one she had been reading yesterday, and ignored him.

“My name’s Gaara.”

She already knew that.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day. Her reading and pretending he wasn’t sitting beside her on the couch. Him watching her read.

DAY THREE:

Gaara sat down beside Sakura on the couch. She was reading again. He watched her read.

Breakfast was over, no one came to ‘their’ side of the room. No one came by him, ever. Scared. They were all scared of him and that’s the way he liked it.

Everyone but her.

“What’s your favorite book?”

She didn’t answer, but her green eyes rose over the rim of her current book to look at him.

He looked back at her and wondered what she was thinking.

She looked back down at the book in her hands and didn’t turn the page for a whole two hours.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day, side by side.

DAY FOUR:

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I can talk for both of us.”

Gaara sat down beside Sakura on the couch again, this time, a little closer than before.

Like before, her eyes rose to meet his, like before, her eyes dropped back down to her book soon after.

“I will talk, so you don’t have to.”

Gaara leaned back against the back of the couch, one arm on the side, the other draped over the back of the couch, not touching her hair, not touching her shoulder.

Sakura smiled.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Gaara smiled.

“For sure.”


	2. The Dr.  Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dr. Akasuna

DAY FIVE:

“Have a seat my dear. It’s so nice to see you again. How are you today?” 

Sakura nodded to Dr. Akasuna politely, then turned her head and looked out the window. She could see the birds in the trees outside his office window, she enjoyed the view from his window. It reminded her of a park.

“The staff tells me you have a new friend, Gaara Sabaku?”

Dr. Akasuna waited for her to respond, knowing she wouldn’t. She never did, never had since their first session.

“I must warn you my dear, the boy is rather unstable. Like everyone, he has his good days and his bad days of course but when Gaara has a bad day it is...quite bad.”

Sakura watched two birds dance across the new spring branches through the window and ignored the doctor.

“Are you...lonely my dear? Is that why you let Sabaku sit beside you while you read?”

Sakura turned her head back to the doctor. His tone of voice had changed. He was leaning farther forward in his chair, his amber eyes intent on her passive face.

Her eyes darted to the clock on the office desk behind him.

He smirked and sat back in his seat.

“We still have forty five minutes my dear.”

They sat in silence for the next ten. 

Sakura watching the birds outside his window.

Dr. Akasuna watching Sakura.

Twenty five minutes into their session Dr. Akasuna spoke again.

“I’ve mentioned this before but I wished to speak to you again about your grades in school Sakura.”

He waited for her to respond. He always waited for her to respond, knowing, she wouldn’t.

“You were a straight A student, valedictorian, graduated with triple honors.”

She knew that. Why was he telling her this. She sighed.

Dr. Akasuna smiled...a reaction to his words.

“Care to tell me what happened? Why would a seemingly docile, straight A student, so decorated with praise from her instructors...murder one of her fellow students?”

His voice was clinical, cool and emotionless.

Sakura continued to watch the birds outside of his office window. They were arguing it seemed. One kept trying to hop away from the other but the other bird wouldn’t let them leave...it kept. Chasing. It. Relentlessly.

Just.

Like.

That.

Boy.

Had.

Chased.

Her.

Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed.

“Tell me Sakura.”

Dr. Akasuna’s voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

“Tell me about...Sasuke Uchiha.”

Sakura turned to look Dr. Akasuna in the eye. 

“No.”

She said evenly, then turned her attention back outside, to the birds on the branch...outside the window, only...now … there was only one bird sitting on the branch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day count starts when Gaara first spoke to Sakura, not when she was first admitted to the facility.


	3. She

DAY SIX:

“How was your session with Dr. Akasuna?” Gaara sat down beside her on the couch like he had done for the past five days.

Sakura got up from her spot on the left with her book in one hand and her pillow in her other...and moved to one of the recliners by the window of the second floor common room they were in.

Gaara watched her move silently. He leaned back into the couch and threw his arms up over his head, linked his fingers around the back and continued to watch her.

He noted the lines of anxiety around her mouth, the way her eyes kept darting around the room...never landing on him, but others in the room, at the far end...nervous, she was nervous...why?

The session with the Doctor.

He had heard mixed opinions about Dr. Akasuna.

Some said he was crazy, others said he was cruel, but everyone agreed that the man...was a genius.

Gaara had yet to meet him. He had never cared before...before now.

Gaara remained motionless, only his eyes moved in his head, slowly sliding from left to right, observing.

Something had happened in her session today. He hadn’t seen her like this before. After her usual weekly session, she would come out of the offices that lined the opposite wall, pick her book up that she had set down on the end table just outside of Dr. Akasuna’s office door and sit down on the couch, read until lights out...but today…

“Sakura?” Gaara said her name again.

Green eyes slid up and over the rim of her book, then back down again...she was ignoring him, again.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day and again after dinner.

He didn’t speak to her again.

She didn’t look up from her book again.

No one came to their side of the room for the rest of the evening.

As they rose to retire to their rooms for the night, Gaara brushed past her, his fingers tucking into the pocket of her sweatshirt.

She looked up at him, teal met green…

“Goodnight Sakura.” His voice was low, deep and...gentle.

Goodnight Gaara, she said to him in her head as she walked past him without pause, down the hall and to the left, the first room...in the hall...after Dr. Akasuna’s office that lined the opposite wall of her reading couch.

Gaara waited until her door had closed, turned to the right and walked slowly to his room...under the scrutiny of cool amber eyes.

Sakura closed the door to her room. She heard Dr. Akasuna’s office door open, then close...he was leaving for the night.

He always stayed later than the other doctors.

He always stayed until the patients went to bed.

She pulled the sweatshirt off over her head, heard the crinkling sound of muted paper and paused.

Slowly she pulled a small piece of white paper from the pocket of her sweat shirt.

Red flashed through her head. 

Him.

Sakura opened the small piece of paper and read the small neat script.

‘You’re not alone’

“Gaara.” She hugged the paper to her chest as tears began to escape the corners of her eyes.

...now what.

...her plan had failed.

...she knew it would.

...she thought she had more time.

...isolation only worked if people stayed away.

...she could only keep them out of her mind for so long.

...Dr. Akasuna.

...Gaara.

...damn them both to fucking hell.

...she didn’t want to feel, she didn’t want to think, why couldn’t they just leave her alone.

...what did they want from her...what did they expect from her.

...she had nothing left to give, anyone.


	4. Tearing Tetra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. This is going to be an extremely dark fic. Please take note of tags and other warnings.
> 
> To cover my bases and to lessen the number of complaints, if anything triggers you or offends you, don't read this, it is going to be really fucked up.
> 
> I will not sensor character thought.
> 
> You've been warned as of right. now.
> 
> This will not be like my other fics where I don't write...everything in my head that I feel the characters would or should be feeling. I've taken off my own sensor.

DAY SEVEN:

It was raining. She could feel the damp in the air, like the damp that day, in the forest when she had buried...him.

Sakura opened her eyes, the pressure in the air around her changed...someone had opened the door.

“Good morning Sakura.” Hinata, one of the quieter nurses had opened the door to Sakura’s room and stepped inside. “Your parents are here to see you. Would you like me to tell them you need a moment before I bring them back?”

Sakura nodded, swinging her legs over the side fo her bed and walking toward the tall wardrobe cabinet against the wall she shared with Dr. Akasuna’s office.

“Will fifteen minutes be enough time for you to get ready?” Hinata asked Sakura politely. Hinata had been the only nurse that hadn’t complained about Sakura’s lack of response since her arrival. Hinata was kind, understanding and a naturally quiet person herself, Sakura appreciated her understanding.

Sakura nodded as she pulled her jeans on over her sleeping boy shorts and zipped them up.

“Okay, we will meet you in the common room by the couches along the far wall where you like to read. How does that sound? They are painting the visitor’s room today but Dr. Akasuna said you could take your leisure with your parents in the common room.” Hinata said the last part in a rush when Sakura’s head had snapped up to stare at her.

“I know, the other patients are meeting with their families in the cafeteria but Dr. Akasuna said he didn’t mind supervising your visitation since his office was right across the room. His door will be open if you need anything.” Hinata walked to Sakura’s bedroom door, smiled a small smile, and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her so the young woman could finish dressing in privacy.

Sakura watched the door close. 

Why was she getting special treatment? Did he feel bad about thier session yesterday...why would he do this for her.

Sakura pulled a soft hoodie over her head and brushed her hair. She hadn’t gotten it cut for some time now, it was getting long. Too long for her taste. She liked her hair short and it was almost halfway down her back now.

...had that much time passed since she had...Sakura swallowed. She didn’t have time to think about that right now. Her parents were waiting for her. Her...mother. Sakura groaned.

They were sitting side by side on the couch she and Gaara sat on together. Her mother on the right, her father on the left, where she liked to sit.

Sakura walked slowly across the room and sat down in a padded chair across from them, her profile to the office door that...was darkened by the Doctor’s shadow, no doubt making sure she met her parents and was ‘visiting’ with them.

“Sakura.” Mebuki Haruno smiled at her daughter, her voice was uncharacteristically low and...kind.

Sakura blinked at her mother, then turned her head to her father.

“Hey, little flower. How ya doing in here hunny?” Kizashi winked at his daughter, smiling wide.

The smile was all show. Sakura could tell he hated being here, hated seeing her here.

Sakura turned her head and looked out the window. Tiny rivers of water ran down the glass, pooled at the sill, and fell over the brink that formed the walls fo the facility. Cold lifeless brick, caging her in, suffocating her.

Mebuki shifted in her seat, her hand reaching out for her husband. “Sakura.”

Sakura closed her eyes. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? They didn’t have anything to say to her that they hadn’t said before. She didn’t have anything to say tot hem that they would understand. Useless. It was all just so very...useless.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mebuki asked her daughter who refused to look at her beyond the casual acknowledgment.

Pathetic. Sakura had stopped hoping long before now. Too late. They were far far too late. What good would talking do, if no one listened?

No, she didn’t want to talk about ‘it’.

“Did you kill him, or was it, an accident?” Kizashi asked her, not for the first time.

An accident...yes it was...an accident, but the accident hadn’t been hers. No, it had been Sasuke’s.

He had always underestimated her.

“An accident?” Mebuki turned to her husband.

Sakura sighed. Not now, not here, not again.

“Murder is an accident?” Mebuki’s face turned red with rage. “Stop making it sound less than it is Kizashi. She murdered the boy!”

There…

There it was.

The truth behind the smile.

The reality behind the lie.

Her mother blamed her, even now, for Sasuke’s death. Blamed her for…

“In self-defense Mebuki,” Kizashi said, not for the first time.

“Was it?” Mebuki challenged her husband.

“Of course it was you fool.” Kizashi was losing his temper. Again.

“This is where she gets it from, you. Does whatever she wants, never thinking of the consequences.” Mebuki stood up and waved her hands through the air looking down at her husband who remained on the couch.

“Consequences!” Kizashi finally stood up. 

Sakura had wondered how long it would take him, she could almost count down the seconds by the throbbing pulse in his neck.

“This is the consequence!” He waved his hand at his daughter without looking at her.

An object. A meaningless inanimate object. That’s what she was. A prize, a trophy to show off. The Valedictorian, the little genius, the prodigy until…

“That’s enough.” An authoritative voice spoke at a reasonable level beside Sakura.

She hadn’t seen him exit his office.

She didn’t know he had been listening to their conversation but she supposed...she should have.

“Dr. Akasuna.” Mebuki’s voice was strained. It was clear to all present she was forcing herself not to snap at the Doctor for interrupting their little ‘family’ squabble’.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing my patient.” Sasori inclined his head gracefully toward Sakura who was looking up at him in surprise.

“Visitation is for...well...not for you.” Sasori arched his left brow at Mebuki whose mouth had fallen open, then had snapped shut just as quickly.

Sakura made a small choking sound in the back of her throat. Something between a laugh and a sob. Dr. Akasuna had just...told her mother to shut up and to leave...as politely as a man like him...could.

Kizashi Haruno cocked his head to the side, taking in the Doctor’s measure. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he nodded. “Let’s go then.”

“Kizashi!” Mebuki began to protest.

“We need to do what is best for Sakura.” Kizashi nodded to Dr, Akasuna. “It seems she is in good hands.”

Sakura watched her father grab her mother by the arm and forcefully escort her out of the common room and down the hallway, leaving Sakura and Dr. Akasuna alone.

“That...explains rather a lot my dear.” Dr, Akasuna smirked at Sakura, walked across the room to his office, bent over and picked up a book from the shelf just through his door, and tossed I to Sakura.

She caught it reflexively in surprise.

“I thought you might want to read something a bit...more.” Dr. Akasuna continued to smirk as he closed the door to his office leaving Sakura alone, the book he had thrown her in her hands, staring after him in...confusion.

Sakura looked down at the book. ‘The Illogical side of Logic’.

She frowned at the book. A rather presumptuous title...she looked at the closed door to Dr. Akasuna’s office.

A rather presumptuous man.


	5. The logical Side of Awareness

DAY EIGHT:

Gaara clenched his teeth together behind his lips as he walked down the vacant hallway. Visitation hadn’t gone well. He didn’t even know why his father bothered to come at all.

They never talked to one another. He never brought his brother or his sister with him.

They just sat there, across from one another...staring at one another.

Pointless. Fake. Infuriating.

He wondered if Sakura’s visitation with her parents had gone well.

She was already there in the common room on the second floor. She never went to the first floor. He wondered, was it because she liked being higher up like him, or was it because there were more people on the first floor.

Perhaps both.

Most of the doctor’s offices were on the first floor where they could interact with more of the patients.

Most of the doctors at the facility refused to work with Gaara. He refused to even speak with most of the doctors they tried to force on him. Imbeciles, the lot of them.

It was a waste of time. He knew why he was there...because his father willed it so, because it was convenient...for the family, because he was a liability to everything they had worked so hard to protect.

...because he hated all of them and wanted them dead.

Selfish...all of them.

Gaara slowed his steps. Something had happened. Sakura didn’t look as upset as she usually did after having a visitation from her parents. He wondered, what had changed. What was different about this time than the others.

He recalled the first time he had taken notice of her. It was late, after everyone else had gone to bed. The orderly had called lights out, but Gaara had heard yelling...and had cracked his door open to look out into the hall.

He had noticed Sakura’s mother first. She had been the one screaming, at her daughter.

A man with the most obnoxious fuschia colored hair stood like a rock in the face of the woman’s unhinged fury, his hand resting on his daughter’s shoulder. 

Sakura.

Gaara had pushed his door open just a little bit more to get a better look at the girl. Her hair was pink, her eyes were green, but that wasn’t what had drawn his attention to her.

No.

It was the complete look of...desperate resignation in her eyes...that shook him to the core.

This girl...was just. Like. Him.

Shortly after, her parents had left...Hinata one of the nurses came and led the girl to the room down the hall, out of Gaara’s line of sight. 

Just as Gaara was about to close his door again, he saw Dr. Akasuna walk slowly down the hall, cock his head to the side as if considering something. The man turned and looked back down the hall to the door the girl’s parents had just left through, then back to the girl walking with Hinata down the hall.

Gaara waited.

He knew that shutting his door now would only draw the Doctor’s attention to him.

Dr. Akasuna hummed a low sort of hum to himself, then smiled...a very discerning sort of smile.

Gaara knew, nothing good would come of a man like that...smiling at the girl like that.

He waited until Dr. Akasuna walked back down the hall, entered his office and shut his office door. Gaara closed the door to his room and laid back down on his bed. He wondered, why did Dr. Akasuna stay at the facility so late all the time, he was always the first one there in the morning and the last one to leave at night.

Sometimes...Gaara knew...he never left at all and he wondered if the man ever slept, what he could possibly be doing in his office all night and why in the world he would want to.

Gaara was placated for the most part, accepting over all with his situation and didn’t cause a great deal of trouble, but once in a while...being there, would drive him mad and he didn’t understand why anyone would stay here so much...if they didn’t have to.

As had become his habit, he walked up to Sakura and sat on the end of the couch she was on. It was the smaller couch, the one facing the windows, instead of the one facing Dr. Akasuna’s office.

“Good morning.” Gaara greeted her.

Sakura’s eyes lifted from the book she was reading and she nodded, briskly, then looked back down to her book.

He waited but she didn’t say anything, he hadn't expected her to, it was fine, that’s not why he spoke to her. He wasn’t trying to get her to talk to him, but had been grateful to her, that one time she had whispered ‘Thank you’, to him.

She didn’t look very different from when she had first arrived, but the air of desolation wasn’t as heavy around her as it had been before.

He wondered why.

She had a new book in her hands, one he hadn’t seen before and he knew every book that was in the library, because he had read them all. They weren’t allowed to receive presents from their visitors. 

“Sakura, where did you get that book?” He asked her.

Her eyes looked up at him, then moved to Dr. Akasuna’s door, then back down to the book.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Dr. Akasuna’s office door.

It was against the facility’s rules for Doctors to give patients gifts.

“Did he lend it to you or give it to you?” Gaara asked, moving a little closer to her.

Sakura looked up from the book at him, blinked and then looked back down at her book again.

Gaara waited.

“He lent it to me.” She said quietly, so quietly he almost hadn’t heard her. She had the most beautiful voice. He smiled.

“I hope you enjoy it then.” He told her softly, pleased she felt comfortable enough around him to offer him a full sentence.

He was pleased but also...jealous. Was it him or was it...the doctor who had encouraged her to speak.

Gaara looked back at the doctor’s door but it was no longer closed.

Dr. Sasori Akasuna stood in the doorway of his office looking out into the deserted common room. His eyes passed over Sakura who was reading the book he had given her and settled on Gaara, holding his gaze.

A smirk tugged at the corners of the good doctor’s mouth.

Gaara shifted a bit closer to Sakura on the couch, turning his head around to look the doctor in the eyes head on, dead on.

Gaara continued to watch the doctor as the man inclined his head to him, closed the door to his office and walked down the hall.

Sakura looked up at Gaara over the rim of her book and watched him watch the doctor walk down the hall, dropping her eyes back to the book when he looked back at her.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day. Her reading, him just sitting there...beside her.


	6. Mocking the Bird

DAY NINE:

Sakura sat at the end of her bed. She had woken up early, dressed and was waiting for Hinata to come tell her that the cafeteria was open for breakfast.

She knew that this facility was different from others that her mother could have sent her to. Patients here were treated less like prisoners and more like guests...but it didn’t change the fact that they couldn’t leave.

Sakura knew the reason she was here was because her father had forbidden her mother from sending her to a cheaper, less...humane institution. The court had given her parent’s a choice, because of who her father was, which institution she could be sentenced to.

Another corrupt perk of her father’s position and wealth, one she knew was not allowed to others in her...position.

Her position.

Sakura looked around her room. It was plain, simple and...functional. There was a bed, a tall wardrobe against the wall and a desk. She was allowed paper and pencils, something she knew the other...patients, were not allowed to have.

She knew Gaara, was also allowed these luxuries and wondered...who his parents were. Was he one of the privileged as well, one of the damned?

Probably.

...but she knew, that wasn’t the only thing they had in common.

Sakura had overheard a few of the lower paid help gossiping in the hall. They didn’t realize she was in her room and had been speaking loudly and openly about her new...friend.

“They say he tried to murder his entire family.” One said to the other.

“I heard he is clinically insane and that even the strongest prescription drugs don’t have any affect on him.” The other replied.

“Who knows but it’s really creepy how he refuses to speak, he won’t even speak to his doctor, much less the other patients.” The first one said contemplatively.

“Like the new girl. She’s a weird one too. I hear she killed one of her classmates. She doesn’t look like a murderer.” The second one said with far too much intrigue in her voice for Sakura’s liking.

“The doctor in 3b was talking in the lounge to Dr. Akasuna, she claims it was self defense, that her classmate had raped her, or was about to or something.” The first one lowered her voice. “I don’t think...it was her fault but you know what Dr. Akasuna said?”

“What?” The second one asked.

“He told the doctor in 3b...that people only change when they are on the precipice, that he admired the girl for her courage in the face of...what did he call it...an ultimate betrayal of trust.” The first one hummed to herself and added…”It was one of her best friends, that she killed, that was trying to rape her.”

“Shit. I feel really sorry for her and now she’s in here. I hear, like that one guy, she refuses to talk. Knowing that...I don’t blame her.” The second one said as she pushed the door to Sakura’s room open.

Sakura had watched both of the women freeze in her doorway, their mouths had dropped open in surprise, their faces had flushed red with embarrassment.

She had nodded to them, her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth to keep herself from crying and had left her room, leaving it for them to clean...as was their job. She had spent the rest of that day staring out the window, thinking about what they had said. 

So...everyone knew about her and what had happened to her...of course they did but...what they had said, their speculation and gossip was only half of it, was only part of it. No one knew what had really happened. Except her and Sasuke and now...Sasuke was dead. She had killed him...brutally, vindictively...cruelly.

Her father was right. It was self defense but self defense of a different kind. It was self defense to protect her sense of self, her sense of...inner calm.

Her mother was right, she had planned it, it hadn’t been a crime committed in the moment, in the heat of battle, in the face of onslaught or diversity...she had planned it, waited for him, taken her time torturing him so that he knew...it was her, she was the one causing him the pain, burning his flesh, tearing his fingers off and breaking his psyche.

...and she had enjoyed every moment of it.

Knock Knock Knock

“Sakura?” Hinata, the quiet nurse pushed Sakura’s door open a little bit and smiled.

“It’s time for breakfast if you’re ready?” Hinata opened the door a bit wider, allowing Sakura to see past her into the hallway beyond. 

Gaara was leaning up against the wall.

He smiled at her when their eyes met.

...would it be different this time if she let someone in...would he...understand her...desires, her needs her...tendencies or would he...react like Sasuke had and...shun her for them, ridicule her and call her...crazy.

She had read somewhere once that crazy people didn’t like being called crazy.

She rose from her bed, smiled at Hinata and then at Gaara.

She didn’t mind.

The truth was the truth.

No matter if the word changed.

The definition remained the same.

She was crazy.

...but she was okay with that.


	7. Crumbling alone in the Face of Reflection

DAY TEN:

“I noticed you’re still reading the book I gave you.” Dr. Akasuna watched Sakura.

She sat in front of him on his couch, her hands in her lap, looking to all the world...a perfect girl. Her chin was up, her eyes bright, she was poised, intelligent and refined but...underneath the shiny exterior he could sense...chaos, passion and a dangerously wild contempt for her fellow man just on the verge of spilling over into bloody madness.

Dr. Sasori cleared his throat. Should he show her freedom...

He had sensed it immediately.

Since he had first seen it and knew, it was that same sense of awareness that drew the Sabaku boy to her. He had it. She had it...and he, Sasori had it.

It was something they all had in common and he wondered if she knew, if she felt it like he felt it. Would she recognize it, if he showed her… or would she fight him.

The anticipation consumed him. An obsession. He wondered, if it was the same for her or if...she was just learning to accept it.

“It was a gift.” Sasori leaned back in his chair, the back of his knuckles ghosting his chin as he relaxed in his chair, his amber eyes intent, focused on her, waiting.

Sakura watched him watch her. He wanted something from her, expected something from her but what was it.

What was he looking for.

What did he see when he looked at her. Why didn’t he get mad like the others. Why wasn’t he trying to force her to talk. Why did it seem like he really cared when everyone said he was cruel, heartless and...

Not questions...speculation.

She nodded. A gift. He wasn’t allowed to give her gifts and yet he did so now, openly...clarification, he was...clarifying it with her, that the book was a gift, not...why?

Sasori smirked. He could see the realization in her eyes. Her file was accurate, she was indeed as clever as they said she was.

“In this office, you may call me Sasori.” He didn’t move, he didn’t breathe.

Sakura nodded. Why…

“We are not doctor and patient.” He continued.

He would presumably tell her why...eventually. She nodded.

“We are alone here.” He didn’t clarify.

She nodded. Oh.

“Why did you kill him?” Sasori asked her.

Sakura turned her head to the window and looked out at the greenery. No, not today doctor.

“You will tell me eventually Sakura. We both know why you killed him. I just want to hear you say it.” Sasori continued to watch her.

He would be waiting for a very long time then.

He didn’t know why. He didn’t understand...did he…

“You mother is very...hasty to judge you.” Sasori continued as though she had answered him, choosing his words carefuly. “She sees what she wants but you know this don’t you. I say it now so that you know I also know this.”

Ah. She understood.

“You’re father is a very interesting man.” He told her.

Everyone says that to her. Meaningless words, empty and yet…

Sakura turned her head to look at the good doctor. Asshole. He had done it on purpose.

“I’m sure everyone says that though, don’t they Sakura?” He knew. He was amused.

She was amused. She rolled her eyes. They were not friends. She wasn’t so foolish as to think Doctor Akasuna wanted to be friends either, he didn’t. What did he want then...

Sasori smirked. An equal.

That’s what he had wanted...she wasn’t stupid. She had given him that gesture...because she had wanted to and they both knew it. He wasn’t stupid either.

“I saw the pictures.” His voice dropped. She needed to know.

Sakura stiffened in her seat. Her father had assured her he had taken care of it. He had told her the pictures had been destroyed. How.

Sasori leaned forward in his seat. “You wanted to be a doctor didn’t you. Still do I assume? A surgeon yes?” He watched her finger on her left hand twitch, then calm...forcefully. The pulse jumped in her neck...willingly. 

“Such finite precision my dear. You’re quite skilled Sakura...with a blade.” He moved from his chair to sit beside her on the couch.

She froze.

He...

Slowly he reached his hand out to her face. Slowly, painfully slow, he ran one finger down the side of her cheek.

Sasori watched as her eyes went wide. He couldn’t hear a sound but the gasping rasp of her breathing.

“How did it feel my dear girl, to cut into his flesh, to sever the joints and rip his fingers from his body?” He sighed, his finger falling to her chin where they wrapped around her jaw and pulled her face to his.

Sasori bent his head and tilted her face up to look him in the eye.

She could feel his breath on her face. He knew...the feel of bones breaking...how difficult it was to tear joints and ligaments while the heart was still beating…

Flesh and sinew. Love and revenge. Sex and chaos.

“Was he your first dear? Your first lover, your first kill?” He leaned in, closer to her face, his cheek brushing hers. He could feel her trembling under his touch.

Was it fear or...excitement...

“If you tell me about how it made you feel, how it tasted in your mouth, I’ll tell you how my first lover, my first kill...made me feel, made me whole.” He dropped her chin, sat back on the couch and watched the light shift in her eyes.

“Unless you’re frightened of how it will make you feel, to relive it?” He asked her.

She didn’t move, she barely breathed. He had...killed someone too?

“I could help you.” His hand ghosted her arm.

“With that release.” He told her, offered her...propositioned her.

“I can see it in your eyes Sakura.” He whispered.

“You liked it, you wanted it and you’ll do it again.” He reached out and pulled her to him by the hand, laid her head against his chest and breathed in the scent of her hair. “Sabaku is a boy, you need a man to show you how to live.”

“...otherwise, why are you still here. Why are you hiding...from yourself.” He continued. “Or do you...want to forget?”

“Was it too much for you...do you reject that part of you?” It was a possibility. Not the best possibility but he would work with it, if he had to.

He waited, but she didn’t speak. She didn’t struggle and she didn’t pull away.

“He isn’t a boy.” Sakura spoke into Sasori’s shirt. “...but he isn’t a man.”

Sasori smiled.

“You’re not a woman yet, no matter what society says. You’re not a killer yet, no matter what the court decided.” He paused and waited for her to look up at him.

Decision and methodical planning went hand in hand but were not always the same thing. Even if it was planned...it had been an act of passion. Only those who lacked the same dark passion, called it cold blooded murder.

Sakura looked up. Something moved behind his hooded lids, something that made her want to squirm, scream and moan.

“I could show you how to be both.” His mouth ghosted hers, then he gently pushed her away and moved back to his chair at his desk.

Sakura blinked, repositioned herself on the couch and looked back out the window. There were birds in the tree outside his window. Three on the same branch. Two of the birds were perched side by side. As one approached, the other retreated, while the middle one remained still. Sakura shifted in her seat. She knew he was watching her.

Her eyes darted to the clock behind him. He smirked and waited.

She looked back out the window. The three birds were there, sitting calmly side by side.

“How?” She asked him without looking away from the birds in the tree.

“That my dear...is a surprise.” He smiled.

Sakura watched one of the birds cock it’s head back and forth at her, it’s dark eyes unblinking and solid, clear and ominous as though it could tell what she hoped for, what she feared. Then, in a flurry of feathers, the two birds on either side of the still one...flew away, in an explosion of feathers and the one in the middle...was left alone.

“Okay.” Sakura turned her head back to the good doctor and nodded. “Show me.” She looked at the clock again, it was time to leave.

Sakura got up from her seat on the couch and walked to the door, her back straight, turned and looked back at the doctor. “If you’re capable of doing so in your limited capacity.”

Sasori watched Sakura close the door behind her. “Challenge accepted, my dear.”


	8. Say my Name

DAY ELEVEN:

The book lay in the space between.

They were alone again, on the second floor.

Sometimes there were others that would stay at the other end of the room but not anymore. No one came to the second floor anymore.

Gaara looked to his right, Dr. Akasuna’s office door was open, he could hear the shuffle of papers...the man was inside, working.

She had finished the book the doctor had lent her. He looked down at the cover. ‘The Illogical Side of Logic’

“Can I borrow this?” Gaara asked Sakura who was looking out the window.

She nodded without turning her head. He picked up the book and turned it to the first page of the first chapter and paused. There were hand written notes in the margins. Gaara looked at the open door to Akasuna’s office. He had lent her a book from his own private collection?

Gaara looked back at Sakura.

“Sakura.”

Sakura turned her head away from the window and looked at Gaara.

“Say my name.”

She frowned.

“Say my name.” Gaara told her again, gently.

She shook her head.

“Please.” He laid his hand over hers. They weren’t allowed to touch but there wasn’t anyone around to see, to tell him no.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes.

He could sense the determination in her. “Say it.”

Sakura licked her bottom lip. “Ga Gaara.”

Her eyes dropped to her lap where his hand laid over hers. Why was he doing this, how did he know…

“Did he...touch you?” Gaara asked her.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, then to Dr, Akasuna’s office door and blinked. Sasori was standing in the doorway to his office watching her. She shook her head, her hair falling over her eyes to hide the lie.

Gaara turned and looked at the doctor.

Sakura turned her hand over in his and squeezed it lightly. 

“Fine.” He said, squeezing her hand back. “You don’t have to tell me.”

She was grateful.

They sat side by side until lunch. He read the book Dr. Akasuna had given Sakura, and she watched the birds outside of the window.

‘I saw the pictures’, Sasori’s voice came back to her that night while she lay in her bed trying to go to sleep.

She didn’t need to see the pictures she had taken. The gesture had been symbolic...and meaningless. She had her own memories to serve her, to keep her from forgetting the way he looked, laid out before her on the bed soaked with his blood, piss and drool.

Sakura shifted under her covers and sighed.

It had been easy. That’s what no one understood. It had been too easy to lure him back to her house, up to her bedroom and into her bed. He had wanted her. He had followed her.

...and she had given him what he had wanted then...taken from him what she wanted, that she hadn’t known she had wanted, had never thought of before then how...satisfying it could be to cut someone open, to look them in the eyes while you spilled their blood...to smell their fear.

“You were the weak one...Sasuke.” Sakura spoke out loud, to no one.

She turned over in her bed, her eyes on the large wardrobe in front of her. She could hear the opening and closing of Dr. Akasuna’s desk drawer and wondered why he was still at work. Wondered, if he had anyone to go home to and if he did, why was he still here. If he didn’t, why not.

Was it by choice or was it because of what he had told her, because he was...like her.

Such an odd man and yet...it was comforting. She wondered what Gaara thought of the man and what the man thought of Gaara.

‘A boy’, he had called him.

‘Not a woman’, he had called her.

She heard the door to Dr. Akasuna’s office open then close. Was he going home for the night or...there was a tapping on her door. 

Sakura sat up straight in her bed. Her door opened slowly and Dr. Akasuna stepped into her room, shutting the door closed behind him.

“Good evening my dear. Sorry to disturb you but I wished to give you this.” Sasori set a book down on her bed. “I know you lent the book I gave you to Sabaku. Make sure you get it back.”

Sakura picked the book up, it was too dark in her room to see the cover. She nodded to Sasori.

“I put in a request to see you twice a week from now on. Your next session will be in two days.” The man bowed lightly and left her room.

A moment later, she heard his office door open and close again. She laid down in her bed, the book still in her hand and closed her eyes.


	9. Two Ways on a One Way Street

DAY TWELVE:

Sakura sat in her usual spot on the couch, this time the couch facing Dr. Akasuna’s office.

She was curious about the man and found her thoughts shifting to him often. He had seen her file of course. He knew things about her that everyone knew, that wasn’t what bothered her...and she realized she was bothered by him.

Emotion. Such a bothersome thing.

He bothered her. Not his existence like others who moved and breathed around her, no...his presence. His...self. He knew. He felt.

He saw things that she saw, but she wondered. How much did they see. How much appeared to her that appeared to him.

The book he had given her last night was propped up on her knees that were propped up on the cushions of the couch in front of her. She looked over the rim of the book as the door to his office opened and shut.

He had a few other patients aside from her. Troublesome patients...the ones none of the other doctors wanted.

...did none of the other doctors want her, or had it been Sasori...that had wanted her, chosen her.

Likely.

Sakura watched the blonde male walk down the hall and disappear around the corner. No one ever stayed on this floor because of Gaara.

She turned her eyes back to Dr. Akasuna who was watching her.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, not a smirk and she wondered...why he had chosen this profession or was it...a prelude to something more.

Doctor...could be a loose term depending on the individual.

They continued to watch one another from across the room. Sasori leaned against the door frame of his office. Sakura kept the open book propped up on her knees. They continued to stare, neither breaking the...connection.

Sakura heard him, the gentle shifting of his clothes as he walked, felt the tension in the air the closer he got...surely he could see the good doctor as he walked down the hall, even if she could not see him...walking down the hall.

Gaara.

Three more seconds and he would be there, within view of both of them...three...two...one...her eyes dropped down to her book.

She heard the good doctor snort, but she didn’t care. Let him be amused.

The tips of his toes could be seen in front of her through the opening in her drawn up legs. The light had changed as his shadow fell over her.

“Sakura.” Gaara spoke her name.

“Gaara.” She replied softly.

They both heard the door slam from across the room.

Sakura waited, her heart beating in her chest. Of course he had heard. She had wanted him to hear.

Gaara shifted his weight and dropped down onto the couch beside her. His hand rubbing his chin as he watched her...avoid eye contact with him. Looking across the room to the closed door, he nodded to himself.

“I understand.” He told her. “Be careful.” He advised.

No, I don’t think you do understand...she continued to read her book, letting him speak as he would.

“There is no longevity there. You know that.” He reached out and brushed her cheek...the door was closed.

“I thought...we could, were…” As much as he spoke to her, he hated to speak. It wasn’t just the facility that caused him to hold his tongue. Even on the outside, he rarely spoke. There was never anyone worth speaking to.

“Sometimes words…” He began.

“It’s enough.” Sakura laid her hand over his. “Gaara.”

He smiled. It was enough. For now.

Hinata walked into the room then, from the left hall and bowed low before Gaara much to Sakura’s surprise.

“Gaara Sama, it is time for your session with Dr. Shukaku. I have come to escort you, if you please.” Hinata bowed again, her eyes to the floor.

Gaara nodded, leaned to the side and kissed Sakura on the cheek. “Think about that until I return.” 

He plucked the book from her hands and shoved it in his back pocket. “I’ll be back for you.”

Gaara ignored Hinata’s gasp at the physical contact he had displayed carelessly before her, then ran down the hall after him, remembering herself sparing one glance backward at Sakura who sat stunned on the couch, her hands still holding the figmental book...the book that was now in Gaara’s back pocket.

She didn’t move when she heard the office door open and shut. She didn’t blink when another book was opened and placed into her hands. She didn’t breathe as the good doctor bent over her and kissed her on the cheek where Gaara had just kissed her, replacing Gaara’s kiss...with one of his own.

Shit...she realized.

How did this happen...she cursed herself.

Not again…

Naruto...


	10. Lithesome wonder in the face of reflection

DAY THIRTEEN:

Gaara watched Sakura as they sat together on their couch in silence. It was almost lunch time and she hadn’t spoken to him at all. Not that he had really expected her to, but he had hoped that she would, because she had before.

He was trying very hard not to place any expectations on her. He had been the one to seek her out, she hadn’t sought his attention. It wouldn’t be fair of him to...expect...loyalty from her when he was the one trying to be a part of her world.

Why was he doing this anyway, he wondered as he watched her...because she, there was something about her that was different from all of the other mindless, self absorbed people around him. She was stronger than she looked, he could tell and yet...sometimes it seemed a light touch, might break her.

Something had happened after he had left her for his session with Dr. Shukaku yesterday. He had noticed the change in her almost immediately after he had returned.

There had been a different book in her hands when he had entered the room. 

Upside down.

She wasn’t reading it, she just sat there, holding it...staring at the door to Dr. Akasuna’s office.

It was clear to Gaara that the doctor had paid her a visit after he had left for his appointment, but what had happened between them...she wouldn’t say and he couldn’t read her face. He had asked her of course, but she wouldn’t speak, she wouldn’t...even look at him.

When he had gotten up and walked into the common room that morning, the morning after, she was already there. The book was gone but she sat in the same spot, staring at the door to the doctor’s office as though...she were waiting for something. Expecting something.

She wasn’t waiting to see the doctor, but waiting for him to do...something.

What…

“Sakura?” Gaara moved a little closer to her on the small couch. He could hear her breathing, it was...erratic she was...scared of him? He frowned. Why now, why now when she had never been frightened of him before, when she had just started to slowly open up to him, accept him, why now...she was...closing him out and he didn’t like it.

Gaara reached out for her, to touch her arm but she jerked in her seat, a small whimper escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. He paused. She was scared but not of him. “Oh.”

He dropped his hand to his lap and watched her breath in through her mouth and out through her nose. “I...wouldn’t hurt you.”

She shook her head back and forth, her hair falling over her shoulders and covering one side of her face.

She knew that. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, she knew that this wasn’t him, she wanted to tell him. The words were in her mouth, the pain was in her eyes and she wanted to get it out, get rid of it, find release she wanted...freedom but...she couldn’t do it on her own she didn’t know how but the doctor he knew and she was…

...desperate.

The pain was too much, the thoughts never stopped and the urge to, feel...consumed her.

One regret.

Naruto.

“We can go back to just sitting, if that’s what you want.” Gaara moved away from her on the couch to sit at the other end, like he had done when he first started speaking to her, when he had decided that he wanted her to...be his friend.

That’s not what I want! Her fists pounded against her heart, she was bleeding out in her mind, this isn’t what I want! She screamed over and over at herself. Reach out, touch...feel, do something!

Sakura kept her eyes closed. She knew he was on the other end of the couch now, farther away from her, not touching her. Three feet, was too far.

Gaara, she wimpered. Gaara, she called out for him, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

Weight. Too much weight.

Expectations, responsibility...pursuit...too much, everyone always wanted too much from her and she had nothing more to give.

When was it her turn, when was it her turn to take...to receive and to...Sasuke…

She didn’t believe in coincidences. No.

Straight A student. Perfect daughter. Fake, fake, fake, none of it was real, it wasn’t real...she licked her lips quickly, nervously. None of it had been as real to her as when she had...cut into Sasuke Uchiha’s chest with the blade Naruto had given her.

Naruto...oh kami, Naruto...she began to rock back and forth. 

It was her fault.

It was all her fault…

Sasuke…

Naruto…

Her.

Fault.

Back and forth.

A shadow fell over her.

“Miss Haruno. You’re late. Come.” Dr. Akasuna stood before Sakura, looking down his aristocratic nose at her with a calm indifference he used with all of his patients, one he had never used on her before.

Gaara looked from Sakura to the doctor. Clearly she was in no shape for their session, surely the man could see it as well as he could.

“Miss Haruno. I told you to come with me.” Sasori reached out to pull Sakura up from the couch by the arm.

“Don’t touch her.” Gaara stood up, pushing his body in between Saskura and Dr. Akasuna. “I’ll kill you.”

“Kill me?” Sasori cocked his head to the side, his mouth twitched with amusement. “Do you actually think you can?” Sasori smirked at the younger redhead in front of him who was blocking him from, his patient.

“I…” Gaara began but was stopped by Sakura’s hand on his arm.

“I’m fine.” Sakura told him, them. “I’m fine.” She touched his hand gently, moving around him to walk to Dr. Akasuna’s office.

“She’s fine.” Dr. Akasuna raised a brow to Gaara, turned and walked to his office, closing the door with a snap.

Gaara clenched and unclenched his fists. She wasn’t fine. She was...it was for him, she was doing this...for him. He smiled. 

Sakura sat down on Dr. Akasuna’s couch and looked out the window. There weren’t any birds on the tree today. She was alone with the good doctor.

Sasori sat down at his chair behind his desk. He had been watching her with the Sabaku boy off and on all morning and had noted the change in her attitude. As he had anticipated...his kiss had...startled her, more than Sabaku’s had.

He understood her.

“I have decided to put you on an antidepressant my dear, you seem much more introverted now than you were when you first arrived at the facility. I think it would help you with your...mood swings.” He watched her head jerk the slightest bit and smiled slowly.

She was forcing herself not to react, not to show him her...displeasure. He was impressed with her resolve, but that too needed to be...broken. She would learn, not to hide her emotions from him...eventually.

“Nothing to say dear?” He baited her.

No reaction.

“I will start you out with a low dose of Mirtazapine.” He waited again but there was no reaction, again.

“Mirtazapine has a tendency to make one sleepy in these lower dosages, do not be alarmed if you find yourself slighted more...sedated my dear.” Sasori rose from his desk with his script pad and sat down beside her on the couch, writing her script for her, tearing the paper from the pad and showing it to her.

He had written two scripts for her...he said he was writing her one. Her eyes looked down at the paper in his hand. She reached out and took it from his unresisting fingers. Why two...oh.

She frowned at the paper.

Lunesta. Green eyes looked up into shining amber...shining with...intent.

“No.” Sakura ripped the paper up and handed it back to the...doctor.

“Tearing up the prescription will not prevent me from prescribing it to you.” He lifted his hand and extended his fingers to her cheek. “...or keep you from being ...forced, to take it.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed at Dr. Akasuna.

“Regretting your words so soon Sakura?” He almost purred at the hatred in her eyes. “You told me to show you freedom...if I was able in my limited capacity.”

Sasori leaned forward, reaching out he slid his fingers through her hair that hung loosely at the side of her face...watching his fingers twine through her soft locks. Gathering it up around his fingers he pulled on her hair sharply, twisting it in his fist and leaned over her bowed head. 

“You will find, your capacity to resist me is much more limited than my intent to...care for you.” His voice was low, his breath soft and misleading...even though his touch was gentle...there was nothing but ruthlessness in his eyes as she looked up at his bowed head.

She didn’t scream, gasp or even struggle. He smiled. So perfect. “Such a good girl.”

She was a smart girl and she would learn. He reiterated his point, he wanted it clear who was in charge of their ‘Sessions’.

“You will find, my dear, your capacity to deny me...is far less than my...limited capacity as you call it. In here. In this facility. I have no limitations.” He pulled her to his chest by the hair and kissed her hard, forcing her head back, her neck strained under his dominance. 

Sakura didn’t move. She could think. It was like...before, again...only it wasn’t Sasuke it was...he knew, it was deliberate.

He had seen.

He knew and...Naruto…

Gaara…

No, this wasn’t Sasuke.

It wasn’t Naruto it was…

“Sasori.” His name spilled from her lips in a muffled groan.

“Good girl.” Sasori let go of her hair, allowed her to sit back in her seat and smiled a knowing smile at her wide eyes. One finger trailed down the side of her neck to the collar of her shirt. She watched him watch his own finger slid along the edge, just barely touching her sensitive skin behind her collar.

“This, is only the beginning, my dear Sakura. I have so much more to show you. There is so much more for you to...enjoy.” His eyes met hers, demanding a response to his...gift.

Sakura nodded, wordlessly and looked at the clock behind his desk on the wall.

“You may leave if you wish. I will send your prescription downstairs to the pharmacy. You will take your first dose tonight, before bed.” He watched her eyes dart to the window and back to his face.

“I noticed you like watching the birds Sakura.” He paused. “Would you like a bedroom with a window?”

Sakura’s head snapped to Sasori’s.

A reward for her...compliance.

“I could make the arrangements, in my professional opinion, it might be good for you to have a window in your room, for therapy reasons.” 

Thoughts raced through Sakura’s head. Motive, intent...reason, why would he...oh. The only room she knew of, the only room on this floor that had a window was...her head turned to look at the door on the other side of Sasori’s office...on the other side of that small storage closet.

He didn’t even try to hide his smile from her…

Sakura looked back at the clock, then out the window. She watched as two birds landed on the branch just outside the window, the same window she would have in her new room, if she... a third bird landed on the branch beside the others. 

“I…” She shouldn’t.

She had no choice. The freedom he offered her...had its own limitations.

“I will make the arrangements then.” Sasori ran his palm up the side of her arm. 

“Perhaps they can get you settled into your new room, before lights out tonight hum?” He played with the ends of her hair, the ones that were falling over her shoulder, allowing his knuckles to graze the side of her breast as his hand dropped, pulling her hair gently…

Sakura looked at the clock.

“There is still a little time left in this session my dear.” His voice was soft as he looked at her.

Sakura swallowed hard and continued to look out the window.

They sat in silence for the rest of the session. His fingers playing with the ends of her hair, his presence...stifling.

As she moved to the closed door to leave his office he stopped her with a warning.

“Sakura dear.” He waited until she had turned around to face him, he wanted to make sure he had her full attention. “Sabaku. Do not say his name again my dear, it would be a shame for something to...happen to him.”

Sweat soaked blonde hair flashed through her head, the walls splattered with blood. Her spit caught in her throat and she gasped. She couldn’t breathe.

Sasori sat down in his chair behind his desk and linked his fingers together, watching her choke, amused.

He waited for her to compose herself. She stood perfectly still in front of him, one hand on the knob of his office door, the other clenched into a fist, slowly unclenching, only to clench again, more tightly than the time before. Was he...he was…

“You wouldn’t want Gaara to end up like...what was his name...Naruto Uzumaki, now would you...my dear?” Sasori spoke barely above a whisper but his words were deafening. 

Impossible, How did he know, how did he...he didn’t know. 

Conjecture, it was a guess, it was just him trying it out on her to judge her reaction, he was...bluffing, only...he didn’t seem like the kind of man who...bluffed.

Sakura swallowed.

He knew.

“The only name you’re allowed to say from now on, is mine.” He waited.

He expected.

She stood there, frozen.

“Say it.” He demanded quietly.

She didn’t move.

He waited.

Sakura shivered. No...Gaara…

Gaara. She said over and over in her head. Gaara. Naruto…

“I don’t like to be kept waiting my dear.” Sasori rose from behind his desk and walked to his door, to her.

Sakura watched him with slightly panicked eyes. No…

“Say my name, no more of these childish games. Say it.” He moved against her pushing her up against the back of his office door. “Do you need me to help you Sakura?”

She could feel his heart beating against her chest...he was...just as nervous as she was?

Amber eyes watched recognition form along the lines of her mouth, watched the crease in the corners of her eyes as she realized...yes, he was...waiting for her to...take control, to...own him.

“Sasori.” She breathed out as his hands came up to cup her face.

“Good girl.” Sasori pressed his lips to hers, spreading her lips apart with his tongue and pressing it up along the roof of her mouth. “Such a sweet girl.”

He let her go quickly and stepped back from her.

What...she didn’t understand. This wasn’t...he was, did he...she thought…

“I will see you later tonight, in your room, with your medication.” His voice flowed over her like a drug.

“Yes, Sasori.” She dropped her head to her chest and stared at her feet.

“You may go.” Sasori smiled internally. So obedient.


End file.
